Kidnapped
by Rescue45
Summary: Kenny was on his way to a store when a man got in, held a gun on him and told him to drive. Why?


This story was actually written by my 7-year-old grandniece. She spent a lot of time on it. I asked her what she thought someone might be feeling or doing at times and rearranged a few words. The plot, words and content is all hers. She hopes you enjoy her story and will leave her feedback.

Kidnapped

Chapter 1

Where's Kenny?

Two months after the fire, Kenny was on his way to the store to pick up popcorn and a movie to watch with Davey. He was about two miles away at a stop light when a man got into the passenger side and pointed a gun at him, "Drive." The man said.

Kenny was scared and thought _how can I get away?_ He asked, "Where to?"

The man with the gun said, "The corner of Waterlick and Greenview."

Kenny did as he was told. "What is your name, kid?"

"Kenny. Hey, if my cousin finds you you're in big trouble."

"Stop talking and drive."

As he was driving, Kenny saw a small brick building and the man with the gun told him to stop in front of it. He pointed the gun at Kenny, "Get out."

Kenny was still thinking hard on how to get out of this mess. The man, once again, pointed the gun at him and told him to go in the building.

"Why are you doing this, what do you want?" Kenny said in a mad voice.

"I want your dad and uncle to pay for locking my son up."

"My dad and uncle are retired now."

"Stop talking and go inside."

They entered the building and it was cold and had little light. The only light was coming from a window with bars across it. Kenny saw chains hanging from the ceiling, a small camera in the left corner, and a small round table with a rope on it, in the middle of the little, one-room building. Kenny thought about the time his Uncle Ken had disappeared a few years ago. He felt uncomfortable and worried that the same thing was going to happen to him. The man pointed the gun at Kenny and told him to sit on the floor. Kenny sat on the floor as he was told and the man got the rope off the table. Kenny grinned when the man's back was turned and _thought this guy cannot keep me tied up for long. _"What is your name?"

"Thomas Mathews." He answered as he tied Kenny up putting his hands in front of him. After he tied Kenny, he took his cell phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture. Thomas pointed the gun at Kenny and asked, "Where are your dad and uncle?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

Thomas got closer and asked again, "Where are you dad and uncle? Tell me or else." He fired the gun at the ceiling.

Kenny jumped, "The movie theatre on Denson Street." Kenny told Thomas where his dad and uncle were because he was planning on calling Davey and he needed Thomas to leave.

Before he left, Thomas told Kenny, "I'm going to get your dad and uncle." Thomas exited the building and Kenny heard the car start.

Kenny was now sitting in the room with his hands tied in front of him and he was cold, hungry, and worried about his dad and uncle. Kenny didn't want to get out of the ropes right now because he didn't know if Thomas had a partner watching the footage from the camera. Kenny turned his back to the camera and reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He decided to text because he did not know if the camera had sound. Kenny knew he could not text his dad because he was at the movies and his phone would be off. He quickly texted Davey, 'Davey, help me I'm at the corner of Waterlick and Greenview. I got kidnapped and Thomas Mathews is going to pick up our parents. Do not call because there is a camera and I don't know if it has sound.'

Davey was in the shower and did not get the text at the time. About fifteen minutes later, he got the text. Davey sent a text back which said, _'Will be there in fifteen.' _Davey got into his car and started driving to where Kenny was.

Chapter 2

Getting Starsky and Hutch

As the movie began, everything went black. The lights shut off and the movie stopped. Thomas had a gun and a flashlight as he entered the theatre and yelled, "Starsky, Hutchinson, I've got Kenny where are you?"

Starsky and Hutch whispered to their wives, "Hit the floor."

Starsky and Hutch stood up, Starsky said, "Where is he?"

"You'll be with him soon. Come with me and bring your wives."

"We'll go, but not our wives." Hutch said.

"Bring your wives," yelled Thomas, pointing the gun directly at Hutch.

"Not gonna happen." Starsky said.

"I'll kill Kenny."

Jeanne and Debbie stood up and the four of them went with Thomas out of theatre, Hutch asked, "How do we know you have Kenny?"

"Prove it." Starsky added.

Thomas showed him the picture of Kenny tied up sitting on the floor.

Thomas made Starsky drive as Thomas sat in the back with Jeanne and Debbie with the gun pointed at them. Hutch was up front with Starsky.

Thomas told Starsky where to go. When Starsky pulled up to the small brick building about five minutes later, Thomas said, "All of you get out of the car."

Starsky and Jeanne entered the building first and saw Kenny tied up on the floor. They felt relieved that Kenny was okay.

Kenny smiled and said, "Mom, Dad, I'm okay."

Hutch and Debbie entered the room and grinned in relief at seeing Kenny was okay.

Thomas made Debbie chain Starsky up and Jeanne chain Hutch. Debbie and Jeanne felt upset.

As she put the chains on Hutch, Jeanne said, "I'm sorry."

Hutch replied, "It's okay." Hutch felt uncomfortable with being chained up again, but he felt better because he knew he was not alone this time.

Debbie put the chains on Starsky and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Thomas made Debbie tie up Jeanne next to Kenny on the floor. Then Thomas tied Debbie up next to Jeanne.

"Why are you doing this, who are you?" Starsky asked in a frustrated voice.

"He is Thomas Mathews." Kenny replied.

"Thomas Mathews?" Hutch asked. "Didn't we put away his son a couple of years ago?"

"That's why I'm doing this." Thomas replied in a sarcastic voice.

Chapter 3

The Rescue

Davey pulled up to the building slowly and got out. He looked around for a window and something caught his eye. He saw the small window with bars across it. He peeked through it and saw Thomas with a gun pointed at his family. Davey quickly searched for another way in and found a small back door. He quietly snuck in. Kenny saw Davey approaching Thomas but didn't say anything.

Kenny quickly got out of the ropes. "He kidnapped me." Kenny said to Davey. Davey hit Thomas from behind. Thomas fell to the floor and Kenny and Davey tied him up with the rope Kenny had been tied with.

Davey untied their moms and Kenny unchained their dads. Hutch told Davey that he was very brave for busting in like that.

Starsky used Kenny's cell phone to call Chief Sterling and let him know what happened. Chief Sterling sent Johnson, Reynolds, Seth and Thompson to the scene.

Chapter 4

Does Thomas Mathews Have a Partner?

Seth and Thompson looked around for any signs that Thomas had a partner. Johnson and Reynolds took Thomas to jail.

Starsky and Hutch were talking to Kenny about what happened and they told him that they had put away Thomas Mathews' son a few years ago. His son's name was Charles Mathews.

Seth and Thompson didn't find anything. Seth told Starsky and Hutch to take their families home. Starsky suggested they all go back to his house. Starsky could tell because they had been partners for a long time, Hutch was not going to feel okay about being chained up again.

Chief Sterling sent Austin and Martin to keep an eye on Starsky, Hutch and their families until they were certain whether Thomas had a partner or not. Starsky drove Kenny's car with Kenny and Jeanne to their house. Hutch drove Davey's car with Davey and Debbie. Starsky and Hutch wanted to drive because if Thomas did have a partner, he might come after them.

When they arrived at Starsky's house they all went inside and found a big surprise. A man wearing a ski mask stood with a gun pointed at them.

Austin and Martin arrived and saw the man through the window. Martin quickly leaned into the car and called for backup on the radio. When he got back to the house, he whispered to Austin, "Sneak in through the back door. I'll go in the front."

Martin darted in through the front door, the man shot at him but Martin ducked and the bullet missed him. Austin snuck up behind the man and knocked him out. The next thing they knew, they heard sirens and Seth and Thompson pulled up.

Chapter 5

Safe and Sound

The man with the gun woke up and Starsky asked, "What is your name?"

"Johnny Carrington."

Austin put the cuffs on Carrington. Martin and Austin took him to jail and had Chief Sterling put Carrington and Thomas Mathews in cells that were far apart because if they were close they might make a plot to get out.

That night at Starsky's house, Starsky and Hutch stayed up after the others went to bed and talked about what had happened earlier.

"It's okay, buddy. We got out of it." Starsky said to Hutch.

"That's true and now we don't have to worry about it because Thomas and his partner have been taken care of." After they talked they both went to bed.

The next morning Martin and Austin interrogated Johnny Carrington and found out Thomas Mathews hired him to help him carry out his plans. Austin said, "You are both going to be in jail for a long time."

Starsky and Hutch were sitting at the kitchen table talking with their family about what happened the day before. They all talked about how heroic Davey was for busting in and taking out Thomas. Davey thought it was smart of Kenny to use his cell phone to text him.

Hutch looked around at his family and realized that they were all safe and sound and that made him feel happy.


End file.
